Child of the moon
by Tennielover19
Summary: Sophia arrives at CHB and finds herself wrapped up in the middle of a world changing quest. What is this Prophecy? What are the silver tears? WTF happened to NYC? Find out and please read! Oh and you can review... That would be really nice.
1. Chapter 1

I slipped through the woods. The bark of the birch trees around me shown silver in the moonlight. Not the best vibe for trying to break into a camp full of powerful half-bloods who don't know my mother has a child. Well what a surprise they'll get. I pulled out one of my mother's parting gifts. It was a silver bow with a matching quiver and set of arrows. I had a month to get this mission finished. I could see a large dragon guarding the golden fleece. The hero Percy Jackson had brought that to the camp to protect it. I was glad I was going in during the night. The night makes me invisible when I wish. I snuck past the dragon. I ran, my feet making no sound. The sky was clouded, but the moon shone brightly. My mother was watching me.

I made it into the cabin area. The moon cast an eerie glow on the clusters of cabins. I spotted the Artemis cabin. It was empty, not a surprise. First step, enter the Zeus cabin. I pushed open the large door to the cabin. It was cold and a dark stained oak. The door was silent as I opened it. Inside was a tall blond boy pointing a spear at me.

"Who are you?" he asked moving the spear closer to me. It crackled with energy. I raced through the names my mother told me. Jason! That was his name.

"Jason, I'm Sophia. Don't tell anyone, anyone, that I am here. I am a child of Artemis, or as you know her, Diana."

"How do you know my name? Why are you here? And how does Diana have a child?"

I was trying really hard to remain calm, "Jason, I know your name because I am here on a mission, and Artemis told me your name because you are important for completing my quest. I am here to learn about camp halfblood and camp Jupiter, I need to know about their most important leaders. I am a child of Artemis because there have been...things that have happened. I am a demigod just like you."

He put his spear down. I stared into his blue eyes. They were like looking into the sky. He was handsome. Distinct features, strong arms.

"There aren't any beds in the Artemis cabin, but there's an extra one here. You're free to take it."

I nodded. I walked over to the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Can I get some more suppport for this story? I am trying to get out at least one chapter a day so keep reading!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of storms. It is an annoying to hear thunder and lightning all night. Jason was just waking up across the room. I sat upright on the small bunk. I looked around the large Zeus cabin. In the back was a very frightening statue of the god. I turned to look back on Jason, he was wearing an orange camp half blood t-shirt.

"Jason," I said puzzled, "why are you wearing that camp half blood shirt? You know you are from camp jupiter. Try to remember!"

"I don't remember anything before I woke up on a bus!"

"Fine."

I grabbed my bow and walked out of the cabin. I snuck past crowds of campers as they made their way to get breakfast. I made it through the night without getting mobbed. Step two, meet Chiron. I headed towards the dining pavilion. This is where I will make my grand entrance. Chiron was milling around, trotting from table to table. I knew that if I used my power in the day I'd get exhausted easily. Too bad. I turned invisible and I felt some of my energy leave me. I waited as Chiron sat at a table in the very front of the pavilion. I walked up to the table and appeared. Chiron looked up and froze. I guess my forest green riding pants and silver shirt kind of gave who I was away.

"How-" Chiron began.

"No, who," I replied mildly. "I am Sophia, daughter of Artemis."

"That's impossible," said a blond girl rising to her feet. "Artemis is a maiden."

The girl had grey eyes, a child of Athena. She must be Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you know it is quite possible."

She shook her head. Chiron looked around.

"Cabin leaders, let's talk in the big house."

I watched as a group of boys and girls stood and followed Chiron towards a blue house on the top of the camp hill. I followed Jason.

"What are we going to do at the big house?"

"They are going to talk and decide if this is really possible."

My mother was right. They won't believe that I am real. They won't believe I am a child of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the big house and clustered around a ping pong table. Chiron paced back and forth. The cabin leaders looked anxious. I spotted Percy Jackson. HIs dark hair was tousled and his green eyes stared right through me. I shivered. It was like he was reading my thoughts. My mother told me this demigod wasn't that bad. That I could trust him. Annabeth kept eying him. Was something going on between them? Maybe... I didn't know. In a puff of purple Dionysus appeared. He is the most appalling god. EVER. He was wearing a loud Hawaiian print shirt and had a coke can balanced on his stomach.

"Hello Dionysus," I said obviously annoyed.

"Oh you're that child of Artemis that no one knows that exists. Sara right?"

"Sophia."

"Oh, Sophia. Anyway, I don't know why we need to hold a meeting. It's very obvious she is a child of Artemis."

"Well, Dionysus," cut in Chiron, "she is new to the camp."

"And?"

"Whatever. Jason and Percy, try not to fight and show this girl around."

They nodded and stood. They left the room with me following behind them. From the back it was easy to contrast the two. Jason's blond hair shone in the sunlight. His whole body raced with energy. He was tall, even compared to me. I was around five feet, nine inches. Percy, on the other hand, had dark hair. He had a relaxing feel to him. He was slightly shorter than Jason, but not by much. I jogged to keep up with them.

"So, Jason," I said gingerly, "your dad is Zeus?"

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"Cool."

Percy smirked.

"Over there is the rock climbing wall," he said casually. "Sophia, I am going to tell you right now, I am single."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Don't worry, I won't be creepy anymore."

"You better not creep her out Percy."

"I'll try. Speaking of creepy, this is the guy who was staring at you while we were at the big house."

"Okay, stop," I said. "Now it's just awkward."

We continued our tour. The air around me was electric. If I stood closer to Jason, anything involving water would shoot up. If I stood closer to Percy, I could feel the air charge with electricity. This was going to be fun. It was midday and we made it to the beach. We sat down and a picnic appeared in front of us. I munched on a cucumber and cream cheese sandwich. Most of my friends said that it was weird, but I don't care. After eating, we headed back towards camp. Halfway there we saw Annabelle and a girl I recognized as Piper. Piper stood close to Jason, and Annabelle to Percy. I grinned. The boys were completely ignoring the two girls swooning over them. I shook my head.

"What?" asked a puzzled Percy.

"Nothing, nothing," I giggled.

"Percy, we need to talk!" said Annabeth, visibly irritated.

"Not now Annabelle, I am giving a tour," Percy said distracted.

"It's okay, Percy," I said, trying to help Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" Percy returned, slightly upset.

"Go ahead."

Annabeth dragged Percy away from us. The pressure in the air visibly let up as Percy left. Maybe I was just sensitive to the air condition because of the moon. I don't know, but that would be cool.

"Jason," said Piper quietly, "can we talk after your tour is over?"

"Sure Pipes, anything for a friend."

Piper cringed as Jason said the word friend. I remember what my mother told me. Piper was given a fake memory where Jason was her boyfriend. Ouch. Jason and I continued to walk around the camp. It was getting dark.

"Jason, I think I am going to go to the Artemis cabin real quick. I'll meet you at dinner."

He nodded and headed in the direction of the dining pavillion. I sprinted back to the Artemis cabin. It was pitch black. That was fine with me. My right hand illuminated. That was new. I sifted around the cabin. My mother had kept her promise. There were two necklaces on the floor. A lightning bolt and a trident. I slipped them into a pocket on my riding pants. Each one could help me find the boys. I decided to try out the trident. I slipped it around my neck and tucked it beneath my shirt. The necklace grew warm against my skin. I saw a picture of the dining pavilion. Sitting there was Percy and Annabeth. They were holding hands. I wasn't surprised. The two were a cute couple. I made it to the pavilion and took a seat next to Jason and Piper. Piper did not look happy. Naturally, being a daughter of Artemis, I was able to see through her charm speak. She was pretty good at it. Chiron cleared his throat and made a toast.

* * *

**If you have any ideas or recomendations just tell me! Please, do tell. I also want to know your favorite couples! Thanks for your support the more I get the more I am inspired to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Campers! Please welcome our newest camper, Sophia."

There were a chorus of hellos. Food appeared on the plates in front of us. A small steak and potato appeared on my plate. I dug in. It was delicious. I finished eating my food when Piper asked me a question.

"If your mother is a maiden, how do you exist?"

I swallowed my rage.

"Things happen. My mother fell in love with a demigod, son of Athena. He was not only very intelligent, but a great hunter. After I was born he was killed by a monster."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I never really knew him."

Chiron stood.

"I believe we are supposed to play capture the flag tonight, aren't we?"

A cheer erupted from the campers.

"Athena cabin verses Aphrodite cabin."

This was going to be interesting, I thought to myself. Annabelle and another girl stood up. Annabelle looked over the campers.

"Poseidon cabin."

The head of the Aphrodite cabin was admiring her nails.

"Ares cabin."

Annabelle held back a laugh, "Hermes cabin."

Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, and Artemis ended up on the Athena team. Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Demeter were on the Aphrodite team. Jason explained to me that cabins with one or two people count for like half a cabin. Athena was blue and Aphrodite was red. I pulled on armor and grabbed my bow and a sword. Annabelle led us into the woods. We found a spot in a small clearing.

"Annabelle," I said, "I would like to go after the flag. By myself."

She stared at me obviously shocked.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I explained to her my capability of turning invisible during the night, and I reassured her that I was a good fighter because I was a daughter of a huntress. She agreed to let me go, but she would send backup a few minutes after I left. I agreed to her terms. I watched her relay the information to the rest of the team. Her backup for me was Percy and Jason, very creative. She waved to me as I started to leave I turned invisible and started sprinting through the forest. I made it to the border stream and spotted an Ares patrol. I dashed past them and moved deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of searching I heard shouts coming from up ahead. I ventured closer. There were Percy and Jason stuck in a Hephaestus trap. They were squirming around trying to free themselves from the net surrounding them. I walked over.

"Percy! Jason!" I whispered quietly, "Shut up! It's me! Hold still so I can free you."

They went silent. I worked quickly. I unsheathed my sword and started to cut away at the net. Soon both Jason and Percy were free.

"Try to stay out of trouble," I said.

I turned invisible and sprinted towards the sound of Aphrodite children jabbering. The red flag sat in the middle of a group of talking Aphrodites. I shot an arrow past one of them. They all fell silent.

Piper stood and looked around, "Let's investigate."

****As they stood to try and find the source of the arrow I darted towards their flag. I grabbed it and ran. I was almost at the river when I spotted Percy. He was fighting off a group of Ares. I swiped my leg at their feet and a few stumbled and fell. I grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him towards the border. I crossed the river and collapsed with exhaustion. Chiron galloped up and pronounced the Athena cabin victorious. I was too tired to move. Jason helped me to my feet and half dragged, half carried me back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

We had made it back to camp when I collapsed. Jason leaned over and caught me. Totally embarrassing. His face was inches away from mine. He moved in and right when he was going to kiss me, I think, Piper tapped him on the shoulder. I felt the air pressure go up.

"What is it Piper?" Jason said heatedly.

"I wanted to say good game," she replied.

What a lame excuse, I thought to myself. Jason helped me stand upright. I hopped to my feet. I was in a really strange mood. I was happy because I had helped my team win. I was fuming because Piper wouldn't let me get anywhere near Jason. Sophia focus, your here on a mission. I walked up to Percy. He cracked a goofy smile.

"Hey, Sophia, sick of lightning boy over there?" he said.

"Haha, very funny Percy. We need to talk tomorrow."

"Sure, how about we meet at the beach. Maybe five in the morning?"

"Seriously? Five? Whatever, see you then."

Annabeth flashed me a questioning look. I just smiles as I headed back to my cabin. The Artemis cabin glowed with a silver light as the moon hit it. Inside the cabin was very dull grey stone. Inside was a silver cot with matching sheets and pillow. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at around four thirty in anticipation for my meeting with Percy. I spotted a change of clothing next to my bed. There was a silver bikini, short silver shorts, and a silver t-shirt. Thanks for the very covering clothes mom. I slipped everything self consciously. I walked to the beach. The air was calm and I could hear the ocean in my ears. I looked up at the sky. It was ten to five. I sat on the sand and listened to the sound of the waves. I closed my eyes. I felt the water tickling my feet. I looked up to Percy controlling a strand of water that was curling around my ankles. I looked up at him, shading my eyes from the sun.

"Hi moon pie," he said laughing.

I shot him an annoyed look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I said shaking my head.

"So, what are we here to talk about?"

"You. I know about your background, but I need to know what you are willing to risk."

"Wow, Sophia. Way to go all mystical and mysterious."

"Anyway, you and Annabeth, are you two,"

"No, I mean yes, I mean maybe, I think so-"

"Percy, it is a yes or no question."

"Okay, uh I think so."

"Alright, you are the son of Poseidon, what types of things can you do. The gods underestimate you Percy. I am here to show them that heroes are strong. That we can get things done!"

"Well, I can control water, talk to sea creatures, some other stuff too." He grabbed my hand sending a cold tingle through my body. "I am really good at opening people's eyes."

I stood up as Percy started walking into the water. At first I was reluctant to follow. Percy controlled the tide to move in towards me. Water curled up my legs. The tide tried to pull me close to Percy. I focused myself and waded back towards the beach. Percy sprinted to my side.

"What is it?"

"Percy, I am here for business. Plus, Annabeth really likes you, and if you can't see that, you don't deserve her."

He sighed, "I know she does, but we could have something special."

"Yes," I said.

He perked up.

"A special friendship."

I walked away from the beach.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. I apprediate your reviews. Just to show you how much they mean to me, I will let you decide how I should get this story moving! right your ideas in the comments! I don't care if they are strange or a little dirt ;)**

* * *

The humidity grew in the air as I headed back to my cabin. I grabbed for the lightning charm in my shorts' pocket. I felt it grow warm in my palm. I saw a picture of Jason sleeping in his bed. I smiled and jogged towards the Zeus cabin. I silently opened the door and knelt down next to Jason's bed. I watched the rise and fall of his chest. (Author's note: in this story I am ignoring the fact that boys and girls can't be in the same room alone if that wasn't already obvious) I drew my bow and aimed at his chest. I gently poked his arm and he opened his sleepy eyes. They grew wide as they saw my bow aimed at his chest. He smiled and tackled me, flipping me onto his bed. We laughed for a while.

"All right lightning boy, get dressed properly and maybe we can talk," I said teasingly.

"Look who's talking," he said gesturing at the ensemble I was wearing.

I looked down. My shirt was slightly wet, revealing my bikini top. I blushed.

"I'll change too."

I headed back to my cabin. I looked around and found a pair of silver shorts and a dry white t-shirt. I pulled it on and headed back towards the Zeus cabin. Piper was walking towards me, yikes.

"Sophia," she said in a commanding voice.

"Oh, hi Piper," I said non-enthusiastically.

"Sophia, Jason isn't interested in you, back off."

I looked at her puzzled then broke out laughing.

"You seriously think that I am here just to get Jason as my boyfriend?" I said between laughs.

"Wait, then why are you here?"

"I am here to convince the gods that heroes are helpful and not annoying pests."

"Oh."

I walked away fighting fits of laughter. I knocked on the door to Zeus' cabin.

"Sophia? Come in."

I walked in to find jason pulling on an orange camp half blood shirt.

"Gosh, Jason, do you not hear a word I say," I said while tugging off his orange t-shirt. "Now where is you purple shirt?"

I picked it up off of Jason's bed and pulled it on to him.

"Jason, don't be ashamed. You are different, but that's perfectly fine."

"Sophia, that's not really true."

"Whatever, let's pretend it is and get on with our lives."

I stood up and grabbed his hand. We walked down towards the beach.

"Jason, think back really hard, do you remember anything?"

"No, I'm sorry, Sophia."

"It's okay, but it won't really help my case."

The air grew heavy around us. I could hear two more sets of footsteps on the beach. It was Annabeth and Percy. Percy shrugged off Annabeth's arm and walked over to confront Jason. Jason told me to stay put. He met Percy and they had a heated argument. Percy punched Jason right in the face and Annabeth and I let out shocked breaths. Annabeth grabbed Percy and I helped Jason up. He looked fine but he was pretty mad. A small electric shock went through my body as I grabbed his hand. Annabeth was having no luck with Percy and he was coming back at Jason. I pulled out a small dagger from my shorts and stood in between the two.

"Percy, are you crazy?" I asked shocked.

He looked around realizing what he had done.

"I- I'm sorry, Jason," he mumbled then turned around with Annabeth lecturing him, they headed back towards camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason shook his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked holding his face in my right hand. His cheek was smooth and his jaw defined.

"Fine, I'm fine," he said. "What is up with Percy?"

"I, uh, um."

"Sophia?"

"I told him that we were just friends and that if he couldn't see how much Annabeth loved him that I wouldn't even consider being more than friends."

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry that he took it out on you."

"It's fine."

The electrical current decreased from his skin. My hand was still on his face when Piper arrived. This was going to be nasty. I quickly removed my hand.

"Sophia? Jason?" she said.

"Uh, hi Pipes," said Jason calmly.

"What is wrong with you Jason?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Piper," I said trying to calm down the bewildered child of Aphrodite, "instead of fighting over him (just to let you know I am not the type of person who would fight over a guy) let's just let him decide who he would rather be with. It's not rocket science."

"Fine, wait, are you even allowed to date a guy? YOu know being a child of Artemis and all," she sneered.

"Yes, I haven't sworn to be a maiden or a huntress of Artemis."

"Pipes," Jason said quietly, "I'm sorry, but your just a friend to me, I don't want to damage our friendship."

Piper looked at him. I could feel the way she feeled, she was hurt, rejected. She didn't look that way on the outside.

"That's alright," she said and walked back to her cabin."

Jason pulled me into a hug. His heart beating slowly and his breathing steady.

"Did I hurt her?" he asked me quietly.

"Piper is strong Jason, she is still your friend."

He released me.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

I walked off towards the dining pavilion and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey, Sophia, thank for telling Percy what the right thing to do was."

I smiled, "He would be stupid if he couldn't see how great of a girlfriend you would be."

"Thanks."

I ate hurriedly and sprinted back to my cabin. I opened the door and there was my mother, via iris message.

"Uh, hi mom," I said awkwardly.

"How is it going? I know it's been almost three days, but I was hoping you had something."

"Jason doesn't remember anything and Percy has told me very little."

"This might be harder than we thought. Keep trying, I'll send you some more stuff later."

"Bye-"

The iris message disappeared. I sighed and flopped into my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this update took so long! I was trying to make it interesting. There are 10 reviews on this story! AWESOME! If I get to twenty i might make it REALLY special! In the reviews, give me your ideas! I DON'T CARE IF THERE ARE LEMONS! I WILL WRITE LEMONS IF REQUESTED! So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The air was buzzing with nervous electricity. I hauled myself off of the bed and onto my feet. I looked around and found a silver one piece bathing suit. I slipped it on and wore a light blue cover up over it. I made my way to the beach. The sun was rising and the sky was a rosy pink. The air was warm, but not muggy, like on a usual summer day. It was the beginning of August. My mission would be over at the end of the month. This would go faster if Jason could remember what happened to him. I sighed. My feet burrowed into the cool sand. I heard footsteps behind me. I hoped it was Jason. I turned to see a smirking Percy Jackson.

"Good morning, Percy," I said casually thinking nothing of him being there.

"Hey, Sophia," he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

I looked him right in his sea green eyes. I have to admit, he was ruggedly handsome. Sophia, what are you doing! Remember, he is just your friend. He moved forward so he was barely an inch away. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me so close that my chest was touching his. He smelled of the ocean.

"Sophia, are you sure we can't be more than just friends?" he said smirking.

I shook my head, "Percy-" I said warningly.

He smashed his lips into mine, and I struggled to pull away. He held my arms at my sides. When I broke free did he had a broad grin on his face.

"Percy!" I yelled at him, "You jerk!"

"Sophia," he said laughing, "You will be thinking differently very soon."

He headed back towards camp. Ugh. I sat down and waited for Jason. I recalled the details of what just happened. His lips were salty and warm. About five minutes later I saw Jason jogging down to the beach.

"Hey, Sophia," he said happily.

"Hey, Jason."

He sat next to me on the sand. I moved closer to him. I was still a little shocked from Percy's put an arm around my shoulders.

"Something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing," I lied.

"Sophia, you aren't a great liar."

"Jason, don't worry, it's nothing."

He gave me a quizzical look. He stood up and offered me a hand. I slipped my small hand into his rough calloused ones. He pulled me up and dragged me towards the water. He helped me pull off my cover up and I pulled off his shirt. We plunged into the ocean. The salt water was cool and refreshing from the August heat. I swam over to Jason who grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away teasing him. I moved closer to the shore. Jason swam after me as I ran onto the beach.

"Jason, you have to earn a kiss before you got a kiss," I said teasingly.

He chased me around the beach before finally catching up.

"Do I get my kiss?"

"Uh, uh, uh," I said leaving him speechless.

I went to my cabin and toweled off. My mind started to wander. Percy's kissed raced through my mind. Percy was such a great guy, but he just doesn't know when to stop. I found a silver dress in a dresser drawer. I walked out of my cabin and to the showers. Being slightly self conscience I kept my bathing suit on as I bathed. I heard the door swing open and I watched a pair of perfectly painted pink toes. I thought to myself, whatever. I finished washing and dried off. I slipped the silver dress on. It fit tightly around my chest and was loose around the bottom. I looked around there was Drew.

"Are you the girl who stole Jason?" she asked venomously.

"Slow down, stole him? He's not an item."

"Whatever," she said walking away.

Wow, the children of Aphrodite are very possessive. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I walked towards the edge of the forest. I saw a light coming from a small clearing. I entered the area and saw a beautiful blond woman wearing a full 18th century gown. I groaned, Aphrodite was screwing with my life, again. I approached her.

"Hello, Sophia, do you like me gift?"

"Gift? You call messing with my love life a gift?"

"That's my job."

"So are you controlling Percy?"

"No! Of course not, he is meant for Annabeth."

"Then-"

"Hush, child."

"But-"

"Gods! After putting up with your mother being a maiden and you not wanting an interesting love life, I don't know what to do with you!"

Aphrodite disappeared in a flash, and I headed back to my cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

I wandered around the edge of the forest and came across a small pond. I glanced at my reflection. My curly silvery-blond hair framed my pale face. My dark blue eyes stared back at me in the pond. I turned away. Three more weeks and I would have to leave. I walked back into camp. I saw Jason heading towards the strawberry fields. I ran and caught up with Jason.

"Hey," he said. "someone looks great."

"I know, you look great in that shirt!" I said teasingly.

"Do I get my kiss?"

"Of course."

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. A warm feeling went through me. His lips were rough but gentle. My heart fluttered as he pulled away. I stood there frozen. He looked at me and laughed.

"What? Have you ever been kissed?"

"No, my mother is very against boys."

"No, duh."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the strawberry fields. I the sun was low in the sky and the strawberries glowed like embers. I plucked a juicy one from a bush and popped it into Jason's mouth.

"Yum," he said biting the strawberry.

He was wearing gold jeans and a white tee. (A/N don't worry they aren't extremely unattractive pants) I stared at his blond hair that looked almost brown in the light. I kissed his cheek and ran my hands through his hair.

"Sophia," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me why you are really here."

"What do you mean? I told you, I am here to convince the gods that demigods are good."

"Percy already did that."

"Jason, do you not trust me?"

"Sophia, it's just that-"

"What? What is it Jason?"

"Sophia, a god can see that demigods are useful, but only a demigod can find out a demigod's secrets."

"Jason, it's not what you think."

"It isn't? Sophia, just tell me the truth."

"Fine, but not here."

I pulled him out of the fields and towards the forest. The top of the sun was barely above the skyline as we made it into the line of silvery trees.

"Jason-"

I was cut off by a rustling coming from the direction of the camp. A deer stood in front of us. I silently thanked my mom. The deer set itself ablaze and ran towards camp. Jason pulled out a golden coin from his pocket and flipped it. The coin was replaced with a long spear crackling with electricity. He shot me a quizzical look and ran after the deer. I sat down and put my head in my hands. No one could know why I was really here. I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see my mother. She looked like she was about my age, 16, but really she was thousands of years old. She was in a silver hunting jacket and leggings and her brown hair framed her face.

"There is a reason I chose to be a maiden."

I shot her a venomous look.

"Not helping."

"Alright. Tell him. Maybe he won't try to kill you."

****She winked at me and disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I DON'T MIND IF THERE ARE LEMONS! Jophia all the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY CRAP! TEN CHAPTERS!WOOHOO! I would like to thank Ella for the great idea! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Keep the ideas coming! ;)**

* * *

I sighed and picked myself up from the floor. I walked out and saw part of the strawberry fields ablaze. The sickening smell of burning strawberries hit me like a wave. My mother was going to get a beating from Demeter. I saw Percy controlling a stream of water towards the burning crops. I headed towards Jason who was standing on the side with his spear in hand. I ran up to him and watched as he stared at the fields.

"Jason, we should really talk."

Without looking at me he nodded in consent. I let out an audible sigh and guided him back towards his cabin. We entered the Zeus cabin and Jason stood facing me and looking at the floor.

"Jason, I need to tell you the truth. This is really hard for me because I don't want you to hate me for the truth."

"Sophia, why would you think-"

"I am here to prevent an all out war between the Greeks and the Romans. If my mission fails, I have orders to kill you and Percy."

"Oh," Jason said obviously shocked.

I turned my back to him and held my face in my hands. I ruined it. How could Jason even treat me any better than a traitor? I felt a tear drop fall from my eye and onto my cheek. A small breeze made the drop fly off my face. Jason grabbed my shoulders and slowly turned me back to face him. I looked into his eyes.

"Jason-"

I was silenced by his lips gently touching mine.

"Sophia, I promise you won't have to kill me," he said gently through our kiss.

I pulled away from him.

"Jason, it's not just you who needs to be good."

"Sophia, I'll talk to Percy."

"I would prefer you didn't."

"Why?"

"I need to tell Percy, in my own time."

"Fine, good night, Sophia."

He sat on his bed. I let out a huff of air and walked out of the Zeus cabin. I was about to enter my cabin when I blacked out. When I awoke I was in the throne room of the gods on Mount Olympus. The twelve thrones each held a god. I stood up and brushed off my dress. The gods were talking among themselves, acting as if I wasn't there. I cleared my throat and Aphrodite turned to face me. She winked and stood from her throne and walked over to Zeus. She whispered something to him and he looked at me.

"Silence," he roared.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brother. Percy did resemble his dad in many ways. His eyes were the same as his fathers. Cold and commanding, yet warm and inviting.

"Our assassin to be is here!" chuckled Hermes.

I glared at him.

"Enough," said Zeus, "what news do you have?"

"Well," I started, "I have learned about some of the interactions between the two camp leaders, but I have a question."

"Well ask it child," said Athen.

"Why send someone down to complicate this mess? Why not just observe it yourselves?"

"Well, the two of them don't interact much and we hoped that someone new to the camp could change that."

"Hera," I said as calmly as possible, "I understand wiping Jason's memory was the only way to get him to camp half blood, but it really isn't helping."

The queen of the gods shot me a nasty glare.

"Well," said Zeus impatiently, "can you stop the war? Or will we end up using you to kill the boys?"

I looked at him in pure disgust. "You are willing to kill your own son?"

"Whatever I need to do to protect our civilization I'll do. Now off with you child."

He wave his hand and my vision went black. When I awoke it was morning at camp half blood. There was a knock at the door. I fiddled around with the necklaces on my neck. It was Percy.

"Go away," I shouted at the door.

The door opened and Percy walked in. I moaned.

"Do you not listen to a word I say?"

He smirked, "Don't worry, I'm here to make peace. I'm sorry I forced myself on you earlier. It was very rude of me. A few of us are playing some friendly games tonight at the beach. Feel free to bring lightning boy."

He walked out of the cabin. I sat down on the bed. Did Percy Jackson just apologize to me? I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and raced out to find Jason. I ran into him at the sword fighting arena. He was slashing at practice dummies, that was both a turn on and a turn off. I smiled and grabbed a sword from the rack. He hadn't noticed I was there. Using the element of surprise I managed to make his sword fly from his had, and I tackled him to the floor. He smiled at me and kissed my neck. I invited him to the event Percy told me about and he quickly accepted. We talked about some dumb stuff like favorite colors when we heard a sound from the other end of the arena. A boy with pale skin and dark hair walked out from the shadows.

"Hello, I'm Nice DiAngelo, and I believe you are Sophia, child of the moon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a) really short and b) took so long. I was in Alaska so not too much time to write. Well the good news is I'M BACK! Anyway. I need some help from you guys! Would anyone like to see an HOA fanfic from me? If so leave a review that says what you think it should be about. Also, what should Percy pick? Truth or dare? And what will his options be? Oh the suspense is killiing me! Just leave a review, favorite, follow, WHATEVER ! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jason aimed his sword at Nico.

"What do you want?" he said his voice unshaking and strong.

Nico laughed, sending chills up my spine. He raised his hands as if to surrender.

"I want my girlfriend to get her memory back Jason."

"What?" I said confused and angry.

"Kidding, gods, you have no sense of humor Angel."

"Don't. Call. Me. Angel." I said through gritted teeth.

Jason stormed up to Nico and pressed his sword to Nico's thin neck.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked.

"I go to camp here," Nico said sarcastically.

"Nico," I said tenderly, "what do you want from us."

"I want to help you Sophia. I can help prevent this war. My father can't deal with thousands of grumpy demigods pouring through the gates of the underworld!"

"Gee, thanks," said Jason.

"Whatever," Nico retorted, "see you at dinner."

With that the boy disappeared into the shadows.

"So, if you don't get this sorted out, not only will you have to kill me and Percy, but you'll have to put up with a very grumpy god of the underworld. Have fun."

"Jason!" I said punching him lightly in the shoulder. "This is not something you can joke about."

"I know, I know."

"Let's grab some dinner then meet Percy and his friends."

We raced towards the dining pavillion and grabbed a seat next to Annabeth and Percy. They shot each other amused grins. I paid no attention to the exchange of looks going around the room. Tonight was going to be okay. After finishing my meal of salmon and rice, Jason and I followed Percy and Annabeth to the beach.

The Stoll brothers, Drew, and Piper were there waiting for us by the time we got there. Drew had a mirror out and was applying a ghastly shade of orange lipstick. I shook my head and turned to Percy.

"Percy," I said, "It looks as if you are the one who organized this event, what is first?"

He got a devilish grin on his face, "Volleyball, Piper and Drew are captains."

The two girls reluctantly stood up.

"I pick first!" They both called out.

"Girls, girls," said Percy, "Why don't we let Piper go first?"

Drew mumbled something under her breath as Piper made her first choice.

"I choose Jason," she said happily.

I calmed myself. This is just volleyball, it's not like she is trying to steal your boyfriend or anything. Right?

"Percy," said Drew

"Annabeth."

"Sophia."

"Connor."

"Travis."

"That's all of us, let's start!" said Percy.

After thirty minutes of aimlessly hitting the ball over the net we decided it was time for a different game. Piper's team had won and Piper was sitting next to Jason and leaning on his strong shoulders. I sighed. Calm and composed, I chanted to myself.

"I have an idea," said Annabeth, "why don't we turn and continue this tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," said Drew.

Drew, Piper, Travis, and Connor got up and left. Jason and I stood but Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Want to play truth or dare you guys?"

"Sure," said Jason.

We sat back down. I sat next to Annabeth and Jason. I was still slightly uncomfortable with Percy. I closed my eyes and the idea came to me. What if I asked Percy and Jason questions when they had to be honest! Plus, Percy can't hit on me when his girlfriend is standing right next to him.

"I'll start," said Jason. "Percy, truth or dare?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Dare," said Percy.

I glanced at Jason, he was wearing a cruel look on his face.

"Jason-" I started.

He held up a hand.

"Percy, I dare you to promise to never harm a Roman as long as you live."

"What kind of dare is this?"

"Do you take the dare?"

"Yes, fine, whatever."

I leaned over and kissed Jason's cheek. He might of just solved my problem.

"Alright, let's have some fun," Percy said with a grin on his face. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said toying with her boyfriend.

"Fine, wise girl, Have you ever wanted to kiss Jason?"

"I hate you Percy," Annabeth said removing her sweatshirt. "My turn, Sophia truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What powers do you have?"

"Um," I started, slightly embarrassed, "I can be invisible during the night, I can sense changes in the air, change the stages of the moon, I am good with bows and arrows, and I can talk to certain animals."

"Great, uh, your turn to ask."

"Jason," I said, looking over at him, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay," I said, thinking, "who have you dated from camp."

This question turned his face bright red.

"Well, I fake dated Piper, and I have dated you."

I let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Annabeth," said Jason, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Annabeth stared at Jason. Her face turning a violent shade of pink. I slapped Jason in the face and took off at a run. I let the night conceal me as I fled towards my cabin. I stopped. That's the first place the jerk would look. I turned around and headed toward the strawberry fields. I sat down among the ripe berries. I felt a tear fall off my cheek and onto my knee, which I had pulled up to my chest. The tear stained my knee a shimmering silver. I took a tear from my eye and dropped it onto a strawberry. Ther berry began to glow with silver light. It began to sizzle as if burned with acid. It slowly started to dissolve. I stared at it in awe. The acid reached my fingers but didn't hurt me. It turned back into a silver liquid and pooled in my hand.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I am fueled by your comments and reviews. I will start the House of Anubis fanfiction as soon as this story either reaches 50 reviews or as soon as I finish this story. Sorry, but I don't like having two stories going at the same time. Thanks for your support! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I know this chapter is short, but I will try to make up for that by posting a Harry Potter one shot. But, If I get at least ten reviews on the one shot for it to turn into a full force story. So be it! I might do the same for the HOA fic. Sounds good? Remeber, the HOA fic can come out sooner if we reach 50 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO BOTHER TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S SENSELESS CHIT CHAT. I would also like to know if any of you aould be willing to either participate in a roll playing forum, or become staff on my new demigod community! PM or review! Thanks!**

* * *

I dropped the tears onto the ground and watched as the soil bubbled and absorbed them. I felt a presence behind me. A small mother-like figure stood behind me, shaking her head.

"Demeter?" I said, slightly annoyed and just sick of untimely visits from goddesses.

"A perfectly good piece of fruit. Ruined, because of this stupid prophecy that I'm not supposed to tell you. Ruined!" She spat.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, pondering the part about the prophecy.

"I said you ruined a perfectly good-"

"No, about the prophecy."

"Oh, of course dear. It goes,

The moon will bring the silver tears

The fate of Rome and Greece are near

The sky will fall, the sea will swell

The Owl's secret, she will never tell

The silver tears will bring an end

To the fate of the unlucky ten."

"The unlucky ten?"

A streak of lightning lit up the sky.

"Oops," giggled Demeter, "probably shouldn't of told you that child."

She disappeared from my side. This prophecy, it could change everything. I walked from the strawberry field and back towards my cabin. I saw Jason waiting outside of it, glancing around anxiously. I couldn't face him just yet. I turned around and headed towards the woods. Once again, I came to the small pool of water. I glanced at my reflection. There were red streaks down my porcelain face, my eyes were red rimmed, and my hair was unorderly. I sat down with a sigh. What a day. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Sophia! Sophia!"

I recognized the voice as Jason's. I stood and looked around for him. I was standing on the roof of a large skyscraper. The wind was howling and the sky was a dark shade of gray. I glanced at myself. I was wearing a golden ball gown (Weird right?) and my hair had a small braid on top and was swept to the side. there were three groups of demigods fighting around me. A girl with dark brown hair and silver eyes stood in front of me, giving me a sympathetic look. I took a step closer to the ledge. I saw Jason and someone I recognized as a Roman demigod fighting on a balcony beneath me. Jason and the other boy were wearing suits, I assumed this was a very formal event. They were going at it as hard as they could, and they were both dangerously close to falling. The Roman boy grabbed Jason by the arm and threw him off of the ledge. I let myself relax. Jason could save himself from falling. He was the son of Zeus. Jason reappeared in the air next to me. He walked towards me with a grim look on his face. I was about to embrace him, when a silver arrow shot him through the back. Jason collapsed into my arms. I looked around for the source of the arrow. The brown haired girl stood there with her bow drawn. A grim smile was on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes shot open and I sat up abruptly. What was that dream trying to tell me? Should I not forgive Jason to save him from getting killed by the brown haired girl? Was she a child of Artemis? I had an idea. I stood up and ran from the forest towards the big house. My legs ached from sleeping in the woods, making it hard to run. I finally arrived and impatiently banged on the front door. A camper opened it and I pushed past him and found Chiron.

"Chiron," I said, gasping for air, "We need to make contact with the Romans."

He stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Don't just stare at me, make an Iris message!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Fine, Sophia, give me a minute."

He fumbled with a coin and threw it into the water vapor rising from a pot of boiling water.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I chanted.

An image began to flicker on the rising steam. A girl with black hair and brown eyes appeared. She looked at us with a puzzled look.

"Who are you, and do you know you are speaking to the Praetor of New Rome?"

"You must be Reyna," said Chiron.

"Yes and who are you two?" she questioned.

"I am Sophia, and this is Chiron," I said, "and I am the child of Artemis."

"Silver tears," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, you know about the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" asked Chiron, totally lost.

"The Prophecy of the gods," said Reyna.

"Reyna who are the ten?"

"Well, it is you, Jason, Percy, and Annabelle. The rest I don't know, but judging from the fact that both of us know the prophecy, there must be some Romans involved. I must go now Sophia, but contact me when you have more information."

She slashed her hand across the message, causing it to disconnect. I sat down on a chair with a huff. Annabeth must be the owl, but what secret does she have. What did the Prophecy mean by the sky will fall, the sea will swell? The sky would be a child of Zeus, such as Jason. The sea would be a child of Poseidon, as in Percy. I had to make up with Jason, but if I want to keep him safe, and prevent what happened in my dream, we would have to remain friends. Friends. I want us to be more than friends. Ugh! I stood and jogged out of the big house and towards the Zeus cabin. I grabbed at my lightning bolt necklace and felt it grow hot in my hand. I saw a picture of Jason sitting at the dock. His head was low and he was muttering to himself.

"You had to mess it up, you had to. You'll never find another girl, will you Jason?" he said, scolding himself.

I released the necklace and headed towards the dock.

* * *

**IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP!**

**For the next chapter I need YOUR opinion. YOU, yes, YOU. Siting there infront of some sort of electronic. For the next chapter I need YOU to vote. Should I let Jason and Sophia get back together? Should I continue from Sophia's point of view, or start a new story, from a new character's point of view? Maybe a Roman... Anway, I need 40 reviews for me to keep going. I NEED THE PEOPLE POWER! thanks!**

**-Tennie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so here's chapter 15! Kecaswell gave me an idea, which I tried to incorporate in the end of the chapter. Sorry if it seems akward, but I already had the chapter written when I added it. 45 reviews for chapter 16 and 50 for HOA. Thanks for the support! I love you guys!**

* * *

I walked up to the dock to find Jason pacing back and forth. I cleared my throat.

"Jason," I said, trying to mask my emotions.

"Sophia," he said excitedly, "I'm so sorry, I would never try to hurt you! I was just, I don't know! Piper spoke to me earlier about Annabeth, and I think it really got into my head."

I laughed lightly.

"Jason, I forgive you, but there is a bigger danger for us to worry about."

"What? What are you talking about?"

I quickly explained the events of last night and this morning to him. He nodded his head and took in everything I had to say. He kissed my forehead.

"Sophia, we'll figure this out."

"I have to go find Percy, Jason," I said, pulling away.

"Alright. I'll try to think of anyone else who might be part of the ten."

"Jason, I think that there is only one other Greek who is part of the prophecy. People were fighting in pairs. It has to be split evenly."

"Bye, Sophia," he said, waving me off.

I trudged down to the Poseidon cabin and wrapped on the door. There was no answer. I grabbed the trident necklace and felt it grow warm. It snapped to Percy and Annabeth sitting in silence in the Athena cabin. Neither of them tried to spark a conversation. I released the necklace. I walked over to my cabin and sat down on my cot. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down everything I knew about the prophecy. I slipped the note into an envelope and addressed it to Percy and Annabeth. I taped it onto the door of the Poseidon cabin and headed towards the archery range. As I walked I spotted a tall girl with golden eyes, a child of Apollo. She had golden brown eyes and a lean figure. She jogged over to me.

"Um, hi?" I said, confused by the girl's sudden interest in me.

"I'm Elidi," she said with a twinge of fright in her voice. "Last night, I had this dream. A girl with silver eyes was being chased by something I couldn't see. She pulled out a silver bow and shot whatever had been chasing her. A green smoke rose from the body and said, 'The moon will bring the silver tears, the fate of Rome and Greece are near, the sky will fall, the sea will swell, the Owl's secret, she will never tell, the silver tears will bring an end, to the fate of the unlucky ten'. I thought you could help me! I couldn't see the color of the girl's hair because she was wearing a hood, but she kind of looked like you, except with silver eyes."

I stood there speechless.

"Hello? Are you alright?" she said.

For a child of Apollo, she did not dress like a ray of sun. She was in black jeans and totally cliche combat boots. She wore a little miss sunshine shirt and a black hoodie. She was gorgeous, in a strange kind of way. She looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine," I muttered.

"What do you think about my dream!"

"You need to come with me."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Athena cabin. We walked by the docks and saw Jason fall into the water (A/N this was an idea given by a reader). I looked around, hoping Percy would be there, but he was nowhere to be seen. I left Elidi and dove in the water after Jason. I looked around for him, but he was deep underwater. I saw his hand break the surface briefly, and I grabbed it in my hand.


	16. Chapter 16

I grabbed at Jason's slippery hand as it barely broke the surface of the warm August water. I dragged his body out of the water. His head popped out of the water and he shook out his blond hair. We swam back towards the dock and heaved ourselves up. Elidi glanced at the pair of us. We were soaking wet. She let out a snort. Jason glanced at her questionably. I shook my head.

"Sophia, I don't know what happened," said Jason bewildered.

"Neither do I, but just try to be careful," I replied.

"Wow, I thought you guys were bright, but I was just proved wrong," said Elidi.

"What do you mean?" said Jason defensively.

"Unlucky ten? Tell me, uh, what are your names?"

"Jason and Sophia, but-"

"Anyway, tell me, can't you swim Jason?"

"Yes, but-"

"So don't you find it weird that you couldn't swim at all when you were in the lake?"

"I did, but-"

"Unlucky ten people. I think we are cursed."

We fell silent. I looked at Jason and then I felt a lightbulb go off in my head. Percy and Annabeth, are they okay?

"Jason, we have to find Percy and Annabeth."

We raced off in the direction of the Athena cabin. I pounded on the door.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled loudly. "Open up!"

There was no reply. A blaring bell went off, it sounded like a police siren. I glanced at Jason, and he shot me another quizzical look. We pulled out our weapons and started to run towards the big house.

"Wait for me!" shouted Elidi as she struggled to keep up with us.

I looked up into the sky and spotted five large eagles. I stopped in my tracks. Reyna must be here. Jason pulled me along and the big house came into view. I spotted Percy and Annabeth in the front of the rapidly growing crowd of heavily armed demigods. I watched as the Apollo cabin aimed their bows at the rapidly descending birds. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. I passed demigods with half of their armor barely put on. The eagles landed gracefully on the lawn in front of big house. The archers notched their arrows. Reyna dismounted from one of the lead birds and approached us.

"I am Reyna, Praetor of New Rome, and we come in peace."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is short. :( We didn't reach the goal of 45 reviews! Oh, well. Because I love you guys I posted this chapter! For all of you Harry Potter lovers, I have posted a one shot (so far). If that story reaches 10 reviews it will become a story, Don't worry it won't interfere with my child of the moon story! I realy enjoyed getting a review that gave a long and interesting idea for the plot of the story. I will try to incorporate it, and I hope I will be recieving some simillar reviews in the near future.**


	17. Chapter 17

I advanced through the dense crowd until I stood face to face with Reyna.

"Sophia," she said, acknowledging my presence.

"Reyna," I said shocked, "I didn't really expect you to fly here. How did you know where to find us."

"A certain goddess of the harvest told me."

Jason broke through the crowd.

"Jason?" gasped Reyna.

"You're Reyna," he said, his voice filled with surprise and delight.

She stood there, wordless. I glanced at the four other Romans that Reyna had brought with her. I spotted the girl with the silver eyes. She had a red hood pulled over her dark hair, and her eyes shone with excitement. There was another girl in the formation. Her hair was black like the night. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she had a slight glow around her. Finally there was a tall and rather well built boy. He had light blond hair and deep green eyes. I cringed at the distinct sound of armor shifting. I turned and addressed the anxious mob of demigods.

"These are the children of Rome," I said, my voice steadier than I imagined, "they are here to help. You will not be preparing for war."

Chiron pushed through the crowd.

"Everyone to their cabins immediately."

Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Elidi, and I followed Chiron to the big house. In front of us walked the Romans. We made it inside and we plopped down on the nearest piece of furniture. I anxiously glanced at the silver eyed girl. We sat in silence for a minute, and then Reyna stood.

"There are ten of us here. Are our numbers equal."

I glanced around. Reyna and the other romans numbered five. Elidi, Annabeth, Percy, Jason-. Wait Jason isn't Greek, he is Roman.

"Reyna, it's not even," said Annabeth.

"Why is that?" Reyna replied, confused

"Jason is Roman."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it out. OC characters can be submitted for the final greek for the ten. Unfortunately they have to be a child of Zeus. Thanks! Love you guys! For the OC characters please give me some background infor, powers, and appearance. Thanks. See my profile for OC character submission format**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! The OC contest for the child of Zeus is over! The winner is radicallestguest! (had to change the submission to a greek character) Sorry if your character wasn't chosen, but I will try to incorporate some of the personality traits given by other submissions. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! I am now accepting OC characters for a SON of Minerva/Athena. Thank you so much! Remeber to check out my Harry Potter one shot (which may turn into a story)! 50 reviews here for an HOA fic. Oh, and sorry this chapter was short.**

* * *

I looked around and recounted, girl with the silver eyes, the black haired girl, the green eyed boy, Reyna, and as I glanced around I noticed someone I didn't see before. It was a boy, but I couldn't quite see his face.. I smirked, six Romans, and four Greeks.

"So," I asked the group cautiously, "who here doesn't belong in the prophecy?"

All eyes turned to Reyna for the answer to the nagging question.

"Unfortunately, I believe it is me," she stated bluntly.

The room went silent.

"All of you have a match, Artemis and Diana, Apollo and Phoebus, Poseidon and Neptune, Athena and Minerva, and Zeus and Jupiter. The only person we are missing is the second child of Minerva, or Athena for you Greeks."

Whispers echoed off of the small walls of the room.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" I asked stupidly, trying to break the ice. "I'll start, I'm Sophia, daughter of Artemis."

So it continued as we made our way through all of the Greek demigods plus Jason. The girl with the silver eyes spoke.

"I am Felicity, daughter of Diana," she said quietly but boldly.

The black haired girl spoke up, "I am Helen, daughter of Phoebus."

"I am Caspian, son of Neptune," said the green eyed boy.

Everyone looked expectantly at the remaining Roman. Before he could step forward and introduce himself, a girl burst into the room. She had red/brown hair, electric blue eyes, and a small scar beneath her left eye. She had a frantic look in her eyes. I look around and noticed a small scroll glowing above everyone's head but Reyna. The ten were complete.

"I am Veronitia, daughter of Zeus, and I believe Jason Grace is my half brother."


	19. Chapter 19

"Uh, yeah," said Jason, "I'm your half brother."

"Great! Oh, and no need to tell me about the prophecy, Demeter is quite the gossiper."

The room went silent.

"Children of Minerva," I said, breaking the silence, "aren't they supposed to, um, not exist?"

The boy stepped forward. He had light brown hair, and chocolate eyes. His skin was tan from the sun and he stood as tall as Jason.

"Aren't children of Artemis not supposed to exist?" he said raising an eyebrow. "I am Hugh, son of Minerva."

Reyna kindly explained the situation.

"Hugh, was an exception. We didn't know what god was his parent. Unfortunately it appeared that the only logical explanation was Minerva. Hugh is extremely wise like the greek version of Minerva. He is smart, and pretty good with blueprints. I have heard you have similar talents, Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed at the compliment.

"Moving on," said Percy, taking the lead, "do we know anything else about the prophecy?"

"Well, there is a second part," said Reyna reluctantly. "The first part you know, the second part goes like this:

A secret lies in the heart of the land

The ten shall join to make a plan

A choice shall be made by one

To help the new or save his own."

"Heart of the land..." Annabeth said, pondering the meaning.

"Rome," stated Caspian, sounding as if it was a no-brainer.

"Uh, no," retorted Elidi, "Athens."

"Stop," said Hugh calmly. "It is neither. I believe it is Mount Olympus. The home of both the Greek and Roman gods."

"So are we going to New York city?" asked Veronitia.

"Indeed," I replied.

We agreed to gather some supplies and equipment before departing the next morning. I headed back to my cabin and found a very impatient queen of the gods awaiting my arrival.

* * *

**Sorry but this was another short chapter. One more review and I will write an HOA story. PLEASE REVIEW oh, and NO flames. Please :)! Check out my Harry Potter story. Thank you for you support. If you are one of those people who read this I would like to ask you a favor. WHAT DOES HERA WANT WITH SOPHIA? I don't know, you tell me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE MIGHT BE UNUSUALLY LONG BECAUSE THE AUTHOR WOULD LIKE TO THANK HER READERS AND ASK THEM A FEW QUESTIONS. Alright. First off, OMG can you believe we have reached 20 chapters? Even better, we have 52 reviews. Wow. I would like to thank you guys for your continuous support, and your critisism. I believe that it makes me a better writer. I was looking through the reviews and I saw one that stuck out. It said I was a little too formal when writing. I was so glad when I saw that review, because my friends and I joke about it all of the time. Yes, I am aware that this is formal, but you can always request for me to write another story with a casual feel or in script form. If you like these formats check out my friend WALFIE16. IDK if that is still her username, but she is in my favorite authors list. The HOA story is up, along with my Harry Potter story. Thanks again you guys, and feel free to check out kecaswell2001. Tell me what you think should happen next.**

* * *

"So you are the child of the moon," the goddess said with venom in her voice.

"Yes,-" I began to reply.

"You," she spat, "shouldn't exist. You, shouldn't even be a part of this prophecy. There shouldn't be a prophecy."

"Hera-"

"I can not harm you, your mother would have my neck, but I will not make this easy for you."

Hera disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me to wonder what she had in store for us. I glanced around the room and spotted a silver duffle bag with a note on top. It was from my mother.

-I hope this helps!

mom

I rummaged through the bag. Water bottle, dried meats, canned fruit and beans, matches, arrows, knife, and what appeared to be a rather compact tent. There was also some changes of clothing. I shouldered the duffle bag and walked straight into Felicity.

"Oh, Sophia, I'm sorry," she started, "I was told this was the Artemis cabin."

"It's fine Felicity, and yes that's correct," I said.

"Sophia, I had this dream, and I believe you had one similar. It was me-"

"Shooting Jason, yes."

"I won't let that happen, after all, we are half sisters," she said nudging me.

"That is true."

"Well I'll see you around, I'm going to grab some more provisions," with that she left the room.

I walked outside after her to get some fresh air. I spotted Jason walking across the cabins.

"Jason-"

"Sophia, we have to end this," he said, almost as if he didn't believe the words coming from his mouth, because I sure didn't.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Goodbye Sophia," he turned around and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper. I walked after him and flung open the cabin door. I spotted Piper.

"Piper, what the heck? You used charmspeak on Jason."

"Maybe," was her curt reply.

"Piper, I-"

"Shouldn't care."

"What?"

"Sophia, think carefully, should the daughter of a maiden goddess have anything to do with the son of a god such as Zeus?"

"Our parent shouldn't impact-"

"Who we like? Yes that's true, but this is different. Jason and I are perfect. Jason and you could never be."

With a light push and a slam of the door, I was left outside of the cabin. In a particularly bad mood, I headed towards the beach. I spotted the two sons of the sea god.

"Sophia," said Percy, jogging over with Caspian in tow, "are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Not really," I said, my eyes full of tears.

Caspian had a concerned expression on his face.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Alright-"

Caspian was cut off by the sound of a large wave crashing onto the shore. Percy and Caspian turned to see another wave bearing down on us. Using their powers they attempted to hold it back, but the wave kept coming.

"Run," said Percy.

****We took off in the direction of the camp, but unfortunately, we weren't fast enough, and I was dragged into the water.


	21. Chapter 21

I shut my eyes as I was dragged down by the salty water. I couldn't breath and my lungs were burning I started to feel a current drag me deeper into the water, and another pulling me out. Struggling, I forced myself to swim towards the second current. The downwards current grew stronger and I began to lose my ground on the upwards current. Suddenly the downwards current stopped, and I fell into the other current. Out of energy, I blacked out. Upon awakening, I saw Caspian and Percy standing over me. I was lying on the sand, wet, and exhausted. I pushed myself into the upright position.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"We don't know, nor do we have any idea," Caspian answered.

He held out his hand, and with his support I stood up. Percy, and Caspian were both sopping wet and exhausted.

"We tried to control a current to pull you up, but it wasn't very strong, it was as if the water didn't want us to control it," Percy said, shaking his head.

"The sooner we leave, the better," I replied.

"I'm with you on that one, let's go."

The three of us headed back to our cabins. I opened the door to the Artemis cabin and saw Felicity fast asleep. Sighing, I plopped onto my bed and fell right asleep. I woke up early in the morning, grateful that I didn't have a dream last night. I shook Felicity awake.

"Wake up, we have to leave."

She rolled herself out of bed and shouldered a bag similar to mine. The two of us walked out the door. The others were standing around, gathering last minute supplies, and saying some good byes. I heard a scratching noise coming from our cabin as we left.

"I'll be right back, Felicity," I said, turning back towards the cabin.

I flung the door open and saw a small timber wolf cub with a grey and silver ribbon around its neck.

From mom and Athena,

Sophia, the path you are about to take is a dangerous one. Hera is not going to make this easy for you, especially for Annabeth. Please look out for her and the others. This quest could change everything. The weight of the world may be on Atlas' shoulders, but its fate is on yours. You may find this wolf helpful in your quest. Good luck.

-love you

I gathered the wolf cub into my arms and carried it outside.

"Mom?" Felicity asked, gesturing at the wolf.

"Yeah," I said laughing, "and Athena."

I watched as everyone from the ten gathered by the fire in the middle of the cabins. For a second, I thought I saw Hestia's face in the flames.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a little short, but I want you guys to name the wolf cub! SO CUTE! Anyway, please write in the reviews what you think I should name it. It's gender hasn't be specified, so you guys get to choose. FOR HOA FANS check out my story Patricia the chosen one. FOR POTTERHEADS check out Harry Potter and the girl of snow.**


	22. Chapter 22

We began to walk towards the gate and I set the wolf cub down. It followed us as we boarded the van and the cub hopped in and straight on to Hugh's lap.

"Smart wolf," Hugh commented, "what's its name?"

I thought for a moment, "Luna."

Luna curled up into a ball on Hugh's lap. I sat with Hugh on my left and Felicity on my right. Everyone else crowded into the seats behind us, and Percy sat in the drivers seat. All of our supplies were crammed into the van's trunk as we headed out of the camp, and onto the highway. We were on our way to New York City. The car was quiet as we drove. Caspian started to hum wheels on the bus, and Veronitia kept tapping on the window. Felicity had fallen asleep next to me, and Annabeth was typing on a laptop. I heard a crash, and watched in awe as a rock fell from the sky and onto a nearby car. Felicity woke up with a jolt and Annabeth snapped her laptop closed. Percy swerved off the highway, and tried to get us to the closest rest stop. McDonald's. He parked the van in the parking lot and all of us exited the van. Luna barked and a smaller rock came flying through the sky and hit a tree.

"The sky will fall," muttered Annabeth, "could this be part of the prophecy?"

Like an answer. Zeus appeared in front of us.

"The gates to Olympus have been locked. None of us can get in, only a mortal or a demigod can. We have tried everything. Yet nothing had worked. Get to Olympus as fast as you can. Strange things have been happening, and Gaea has been stirring."

With that he disappeared.

"Helpful as always, dad," Jason said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time," Caspian said, looking around. "I say we grab something to eat, some gas, and then get going."

We all headed into the McDonalds. It was empty, save some old women working at the counter. All ten of us walked up to the counter and gazed at the menu. Something felt wrong. We were at a McDonalds at seven A.M. and not a single customer? On a weekday? On our way to New York City? I tapped Hugh on the shoulder.

"Hugh," I whispered, "anything feel a little strange to you?"

"Yeah, there's no one here," he said.

I kept my hand on my hunting knife. Luna paced back and forth warily outside. There were two old ladies with the name tags reading Stheno and Euryale. They looked pretty normal, except for the fact they were wearing sunglasses. Annabeth walked over to us.

"Look at their hair," she said nervously.

Beneath what appeared to be a whig, small snaked poked their way out.

"Gorgons?" I asked.

"Definitely," Hugh said, "I recognize their names now."

"What would you children like?" Stheno asked.

"I'd like-" Caspian started .

"We're fine," Annabeth interjected, "We'll be on our way."

"Oh, you can't leave," Euryale hissed.

The doors slammed closed.

"I knew I smelt demigod, Euryale," Stheno whined.

"All ten of you are demigods aren't you?"

We remained silent. Percy uncapped riptide and Jason flipped his coin. Everyone else had their hand on a weapon. Luna pawed at the door, unable to get in. The gorgons shed their disguises and made their way from behind the counter, to right in front of us.

* * *

**Who will defeat the gorgons? Why don't you tell me, or better yet, why don't you give me the plot line for the next chapter? I'm open to anything! I love all of you! Check out my other stories if you have a chance! I am also on a PJO roleplaying forum. If you want me to start my own RPing forum, just tell me through PM or review. You don't have to be a member of fanfiction to review! So slap the review button!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Hey**

**you: what**

**me: I have an idea**

**you: and?**

**me: I want you to submit stuff for a contest.**

**you: why?**

**me: BECAUSE I AM THE FREAKING AUTHOR OF THIS STORY**

**you: ok...**

**me: TWO THINGS:if this story gets 75 reviews then I will START a contest (it will be based on this story or book) TWO should I start a RP forum? Maybe if I get 20 followers I will...**

**you: YAY! I SHALL REVIEW NOW!**

**me: YAY! WRITE WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. If you are new to fanfiction, or you want more people to read your stories, write a review or follow this and I will give you a shout out.**

**you: AWESOME**

**me: BYE**

* * *

I pulled out my hunting knife, I had managed to come into McDonalds unarmed save that knife, silly me. Percy turned with riptide and sliced at Euryale, missing her by a couple inches. Her snakes hissed and she advanced further. Jason stood watching Stheno try and make her way around him. Percy jabbed out again with riptide, managing to hit Euryale, and turn her into dust. With a small outcry, Stheno backed up. I watched Hugh jump over the counter, and place a Big Mac™ on the ground in front of the friers. Stheno slipped on the burger and fell into the frier, disintegrating. The doors opened and Luna bounded in. She began to whine, probably because she missed out on fighting the gorgons. We all headed behind the counter, grabbed some food, and headed out. Percy fueled up the van and we were on our way. I could see New York city on the horizon, in another hour we would be there. Surprisingly, the traffic began to thin out as we reached the edge of the city. Several large boulders blocked the road, and the rest of the area.

"Now what?" Jason asked, irritated.

"We go by water," Annabeth said.

"Water?" asked Ellidi nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, nothing, never mind."

I shot Elidi a strange look and she shook her head. Percy made a U-turn and we headed to the other side of New York, we needed to reach the river. We drove for another hour and made it to the ege of the river. We got out of the care and Percy and Caspian started to discuss how to get the car over the water. I glanced at a nearby bridge. Blocked off with boulders. I sat by the shore and Veronitia sat next to me.

"Hey, Sophia," she said nervously.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Something big is over there. Titans maybe, or giants. Maybe something worse."

"Probably, but let's hope for the best."

"Elidi is scared of the water," she blurted out.

"What?"

"She absolutely hates it."

"Ok. Well this won't be too good."

"Could we go by air?"

Another boulder came out of the sky, hitting a nearby tree. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess not," she said.

Luna came bounding into the water. She swam about two feet from the shore. I watched as she began to glow with a blue light. Poseidon came walking out of the river, with a grimace on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! Any way tell me what should happen next in the reviews**

* * *

Percy and Caspian stared at their dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I have to warn you. They have blocked off all of the land entrances to the city. Be careful. Oh, and Percy, look after your girlfriend," he said gesturing at Annabeth. "And Caspian. Don't screw things up this time. You know what you need to do, and you might be surprised by the outcome."

Poseidon disappeared and Luna started to bark. I stroked her head gently.

"So we cross the water?" Elidi asked nervously.

"Yup," Percy answered.

"Fun."

"Let's go!"

Percy and Jason unloaded the van while Hugh and Annabeth set up the raft. Veronitia dangled her feet over the water. I walked over to Elidi.

"Hey, It'll be alright. It's just water, plus we have Percy and Caspian."

"Thanks for the comfort Sophia, but I am still scared."

"Really?"

"Sophia!" Caspian called.

"What?"

"A little help here."

Caspian was in the water, his foot trapped in the mud. I sighed, I lowered myself onto the bank and gave Caspian my hand, with a slight pull, his foot came free and he landed on the bank. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Hugh pushed two boats into the water.

"Let's go," he shouted.

Percy and Jason had loaded a third boat with all of our supplies. Caspian, Hugh, Helen, Veronitia, and I loaded into the first boat, and the others jumped into the second boat. Caspian and Percy controlled the third boat as we sped across the water. In front of us, the water began to rise and a creature emerged from the water.


	25. Chapter 25

**Promise not to be mad? Okay. so its short. Sorry. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS. and the first week of school has been hectic. Anyway, GIVE ME ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL IDEAS. I AM GIVING ALL OF Y'ALL WHO READ MY AUTHORS NOTES GOLD STARS. YAY! ok, love ya guys and review!**

* * *

The creature that rose out of the water was no other than a telkhine. Its flippers propelled it towards our boat.

"Percy!" Caspian yelled.

"What?" he responded.

"Telkhine!"

Percy pulled out riptide. The creature veered away from Percy's boat and headed towards us. The monster jumped towards our boat and Helen silently stabbed the it, making it fall into dust. I glanced at her, but she remained silent. Caspian broke out in nervous laughter. I watch as the water transformed into a sea of telkhines. Everyone drew their weapons.

"Percy, Caspian, get us out of here!" Veronitia yelled.

"On it!" they shouted.

We moved at a faster pace, rapidly approaching the city. Caspian uncorked a small vial and poured it into the water. I watched as one by one, the boats were dragged beneath it. A telkhine bit my leg as our boat went under and my vision went black. When I awoke, I was being fed ambrosia by Annabeth, and Poseidon was talking to Percy and Caspian.


	26. Chapter 26

**So, I know WHY THE HECK IS THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT? I am sorrt, but I was busy this weekend. I will try to make the next chapter a lot longer. Give me ideas about what should happen next and dont forget to review!**

* * *

We were in the sewer. Great. The smell was horrid. I watched a rat scurry by. I shivered as one went past my feet. Annabeth attempted to shove another piece of ambrosia down my throat.

"Annabeth, I'm fine," I said pushing her hand away.

"Sorry," she said.

"What happened?"

"Caspian happened," Elidi muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Caspian has this vile of sea water, and when he pours it into the water his dad will help him out," she gestured to Poseidon.

"So by helping us, Poseidon throws us into the New York City sewers?"

"Pretty much."

Helen muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Elidi asked.

"There are monsters everywhere."

"How can you tell?" Annabeth inquired.

"I can feel their body heat." she shivered.

"A heat sensitive daughter of the sun god," Veronitia chuckled, "who would've thought?"

Helen glared at Veronitia. Jason stretched out on the other side of the damp tunnel.

"What happened to him?" I spat venomously.

"Banged his head on some supplies," Annabeth laughed.

"Go figure."

"That's probably not the dumbest thing he has done," Hugh joked, sitting a little further down from where we were crowded.

"I can hear you, you know," Jason yelled.

"I know my friend," Hugh chuckled,

Jason shot him a glare.

"Children," Poseidon boomed, "New York has been invaded. Gaea and her troop have taken over Olympus, leaving the gods scattered. This is the best I could do to get you into the city. I myself am having trouble controlling the ocean. Things are changing, and it's not for the better."

Percy and Caspian came up behind him. He nodded and disappeared.

"Where's Felicity?" Caspian asked.

I looked around. Felicity was holding her ankle while sitting in the corner. Annabeth rushed over to her and forced a piece of ambrosia into her mouth.

"I'm fine," she groaned. "You are going to choke me."

"Sorry," Annabeth sighed.

Felicity pushed herself onto her feet.

"I'm fine, I just slipped."

"Alright then," Percy began, "I think we should-"

"Set up camp," Jason interjected.

"No, we should go out and see what the situation is like."

"Uh, no i don't think so."

"Stop!" Veronitia yelled. "Why don't we do both? Half of us go with Percy, and half of us stay here."

"Fine," the two of them spat.


	27. Chapter 27

Percy sat on the sewer floor glaring at Jason, and Jason sat with a smirk. I sighed and rested my head against the disgustingly wet and slimy walls of the New York City sewer system. I thought I saw a light further down the tunnel, but it disappeared as soon as I glanced over. The stench of the place was killing my sinuses, and I hoped that I would be able to go with Percy.

"Alright, gang," Veronitia said.

"Let's split up and look for clues," Caspian laughed.

Nervous laughter spread through all of us at Caspians Scooby-Doo reference.

"Anyway," Veronitia continued, "Felicity, Percy, Sophia, Helen, and Hugh will go and check out what's happening up above. The rest of us will set up a temporary base."

Everyone dispersed and I grabbed some silver armor from my bag. I took my bow and sword, leaving me hunting knife in my back pocket. Luna trotted up behind me. I waited as the others put on their own armor and prepared their weapons. Percy climbed up a ladder on the side of the sewer and pushed open the cover. He made an all clear signal, and the rest of us climbed up. The street above was empty, except it looked like the apocalypse had just happened. Buildings were in pieces, there was smoke rising from others. The place look like a war zone. You have to agree, that's pretty strange for NYC. I climbed back down and took an empty crate from our supplies.

"Everyone grab one," I said, tossing the crate to Percy, "we need to barricade this street."

"Why? We're not in the French revolution," Percy said.

"No, but the whole place reeks of monsters, and I don't want any here," I retorted.

"Alright, fine with me."

As soon as the team below emptied a crate, we stacked it neatly on the street. I looked at the bent and broken street sign. It read Lafayette Street. We were in little Italy, I think. I pulled my dagger out and sawed out a piece of wood from an already destroyed building and added it to the barricade. Pieces of buildings that had broken off nearby were added, until we had a 5 foot tall barricade on both ends of our block. A breeze blew past, carrying the unmistakable scent of monsters. We descended the ladder and went back into the sewers. The sewers looked transformed. There were tents set up on either side, some were full of supplies, others were sleeping quarters. There was a war tent and even a smaller one for Luna. Speaking of Luna, I looked around for the peculiar pup. I heard a bark from inside a tent and Luna emerged carrying a piece of beef jerky. I shot Luna a look.

"Sophia!" Veronitia said.

"Yes?"

"We are roomies!"

"Really?"

"Y-U-P."

"Fun!"

Elidi finsihed hanging lanterns around our base and walked over to us.

"Everyone gets a piece of beef jerky, then it's time to turn in."

Deciding to skip out on savoring a piece of dried beef I turned in early. I entered the black tent and found it quite spacious. There were three rooms. Two bedrooms and one common area. Inside my bedroom was an actual bed. Not a sleeping bag. Too tired to actually get inbetween the sheets, I just flopped onto the bed and went right to sleep.

I was standing on the edge of a skyscraper. With a perfect view of the Empire State Building.

* * *

**SUP PEEPS. So, I was wondering. WHO SHOULD BE WITH WHO. WHO THE HECK ARE WE SHIPPING HERE? give me your feedback about this chapter. (I KNOW ITS SHORT DON'T JUDGE. THIS AUTHOR AHS SCHOOL OWKR YA KNOW)ALSO tell me who you ship!LOVE ALL OF YA**

**-TENNIE**


	28. Chapter 28

I glanced down at the streets of New York. They should be busy, filled with cars, people, anything. They were empty. All of the surrounding buildings were beginning to fall and crumble. I wasn't in a ball gown this time. Thank the gods. I was in a silver v-neck, a leather jacket, and black jeans. Next to me sat Luna. A tears fell down my cheek and hit the concrete beneath my bare feet. The concrete began to erode as my tears spread. Beneath me the floor crumbled and I fell into the building where I could here Hades laughing. I woke up with a start. I was sweating vigorously. The smell of the sewers entered my nostrils and I fell back onto the bed. With a sigh, I stood and left the tent. Judging from the small amount of daylight streaming from the manhole, I guessed it was still early

I sat down in the little common area in the center of our circle of tents. My stomach growled and I grabbed a piece of beef jerky and slowly bit into it. Not my favorite food. I heard footsteps behind me and I drew my dagger out of my waistband. I spun around and came face to face with Felicity. I returned my dagger to its place and nodded hello.

"Hey Sophia," Felicity said sitting next to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This place is what's up," she said, gesturing to the street above us. "What could've happened that turned New York City into a scene from an apocalyptic movie?!"

I sighed, "I have no idea."

We sat in silence as I forced myself to continue to eat the beef jerky. Caspian walked out of his tent bickering with Hugh.

"No! I think I should-," Caspian paused, "hello ladies," he said grinning.

"Hi Caspian," Felicity said dully.

"Hey, don't give me a face that makes it look like the world just ended."

Felicity glared at him.

"Caspian, as far as we know, New York has ended," Hugh spat.

The roof of the sewers shook and dust rained down on us.

"What was that?" Felicity asked.

Percy and the others emerged from their tent. We stood together and gazed up. The ceiling shook again.

"Hydra," Helen said quietly, "and a rather large one at that."

We all shot her questioning looks. She nodded and we continued to watch as the ceiling shook. I quickly glanced at Elidi.

"How long will it take to clean up the campsite?" I asked.

"Just watch," she snapped her fingers and everything folded up into neat little bags.

"Impressive."

"Thank you," she snapped her fingers once more, and everything returned to its place.

More dust fell from the ceiling.

"What are we going to do about that?" Jason asked.

"Kill it," Veronitia said, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"I'm not quite sure that's safe," Annabeth put in.

"No harm trying."

"Yes-"

"Oh stop worrying."

"I won't if my friends are at risk! We have no idea what else is up there! There could be anything!"

"Well, not exactly anything."

"Oh whatever."

The ceiling shook once more.

"Who wants to fight a Hydra?"

* * *

**Yeah, who wants to fight the Hydra? TELL ME! Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH WE GOT 5,000 views! WOOHOO! I'm doing a script/story contest! Please submit your ideas for things you want me to write. Also check out my Alice in wonderland story. The first reviewer gets a prize... A SHOUT OUT and maybe some other AMAZING STUFF. ooooo maybe ill review their story... AND FAVORITE IT! anyway, you know what to do.**


	29. Chapter 29

I sighed as the ceiling shuddered again. Percy paced back and forth.

"I got it," said Hugh and Annabeth simultaneously.

"You go first," Hugh said.

"Alright," Annabeth replied, "two people go up. We can't have all of us! Then the monsters, not to mention whatever else may be up there."

"I would like to contradict you."

"Go ahead."

"Three people need to go up. Then, I one is injured, one can fight, and one can drag the injured to safety and possibly get back up."

"Touche."

"Um, what just happened?" Veronitia asked.

"The smarties want three people to go and fight the Hydra," grumbled.

"I'll go," Jason volunteered.

"I'll go," Percy challenged.

"And I'll go," Caspian said, standing next to his brother and glaring at Jason.

"Okay, off you go," Veronitia said, shoving armor into their hands.

The trio suited up and grabbed their weapons. With a few hugs and words of good luck, they ascended the ladder. I listened nervously as they closed the manhole cover, and we were left in darkness. We heard a series of loud crashes. I winced. What could be happening? I grabbed my necklace. I saw Percy, Capsian, and Jason fighting side by side. The massive Hydra struck at them from all sides. Jason cut one of the several heads off. The head did not stay odd very long. Two heads grew back to replace the last one, and the monster grew angrier. I snapped out of it. The sounds continued and I sat down in front of my tent. Hugh sat next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit nervous. Will they be okay?"

"Knock on wood," Hugh knocked on the ground, "they should be fine."

"We can only hope," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is just crazy isn't it?"

"A whole stinking prophecy has to ruin everything."

"Sophia," he said turning to me.

"Huh?"

"Well-" he was cut off by the manhole cover clattering open.

"Guys!" Caspian yelled, "Catch Jason."

He threw what could only be Jason down. Veronitia caught her brother and dragged him over to where we were. His shirt was torn and he had an acid burn on his sword hand. I let out a faint squeak. Elidi and Helen went to work right away. They tried to heal him with salves. Leaving them on his hand as the battle above raged on. My vision went black and all of a sudden I was in the throne room at Mt. Olympus, except I wasn't myself. I was just there. A sleeping face. Gaea.

"The silver tears. Do you see me power?" she laughed sending shivers up my spine. "This is not even close to what I will do when I awake."

I jolted back to reality. Annabeth was pacing back and forth now.

"They need back up," Annabeth turned to me, "you and Felicity should help the boys."

I grabbed felicity and threw on my armor and grabbed my sword and arrows. Remembering the old story, I grabbed a lamp. Felicity and I climbed the ladder and emerged onto the ruined street.

* * *

**SO. TELL ME. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT. WHO DO YOU SHIP? TELL ME!**

**Anyway, I got a review asking whether or not I adopted this story...**

**NO I DID NOT!**

**I AM A FREKING ORIGINAL! BOOYAH!**

**thanks guys, remember to check out my ALICE IN WONDERLAND story.**

**Also the next reviewer on this story and the other story gets a... PRIZE! WOOHOO**

**BYE**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY GUYS! ME WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE ENTER MY CONTEST! JUST GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR A NEW STORY AND ILL CHOOSE ONE TO DO! SO PLEASE ENTER! ALSO WHO THE HECK DO YA SHIP**

* * *

I saw Percy and Caspian standing in a bubble of water. They were back to back and glancing around nervously. Caspian stare was focused on a mostly intact building next to us. Felicity and I raced towards them.

"Good! Back up!" Caspian panted, out of breath.

"Good thing too, that thing-" Percy started.

A hydra head darted out of nowhere. Percy and Caspian pulled us into the bubble. The Hydra head bounced right off of it. The monster came into full view. It currently had 12 heads that were all the size of a sofa. Its body was easily the size of a large house. The beast kept coming full force at us.

"Percy! What are we going to do?" I shouted.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"What?"

The Hydra took another swoop at us. Our barricades had been destroyed by acid from the Hydra. It spat some of that acid at the bubble of water, but it was absorbed and purified.

"Think fast, Percy!" Caspian said, looking noticeably tired.

"Um," he said thinking.

"Hurry!"

"Okay, Felicity and I will stay here and fight the Hydra. You and Caspian should try and find a way to burn off its heads."

"Deal. Come on Caspian," I said grabbing his hand.

He split the bubble in half, and the two of us ran for cover. I glanced inside the intact building. There was a stairwell leading up. I motioned for Caspian to go into the building. A Hydra head turned and spotted us, but Felicity shot an arrow at it, grabbing its attention. We used that time to run for the building. Caspian broke through the front window and the two of us entered the building. We ran towards the stairs. The place looked like it had once been a pizza joint. There were menus on the ground and a large brick oven. We scrambled up the stairs as fast as we could. Ten flights of stairs later, we were on the roof. Percy and Felicity were barely keeping themselves safe. I set an arrow on fire using the lamp and sent it flying at one of the middle Hydra heads. All of the heads turned towards us. I handed Caspian a flaming arrow and we stepped out of the bubble. The Hydra came barreling towards us. I slashed of a head and burned the stump to prevent a new one from growing back. Caspian had done the same with two of the heads. Nine to go. I slashes at three more, successfully burning them. I was caught off guard as one bit my leg. I felt the acid pour into my leg, but I managed to take the head off and burn it. Caspian had finished off the other heads, and below Percy sent one final blow, and the monster turned to dust. My leg crumpled beneath me, and I blacked out.

When I awoke I was back in the sewers. Once again, a nervous Annabeth was pouring nectar down my throat. My leg felt horrible. It wouldn't move. The nectar tasted like mashed potatoes as it entered my mouth. I could feel its warmth trickling through my body, finally reaching my leg. After a little more nectar I was able to move it.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I said, moving into the sitting position.

"Anytime," she muttered. "You need to stop getting injured," she laughed.

****"I'll try."


	31. Chapter 31

**SO! Yeah. uh. this is embarassing. I haven't updated in like a week! sorry guys! THE 100 Reviewer gets a shout out! Also, I am willing to write a short story, as long as it isn't weird... so yeah GIVE ME IDEAS GUYS**

* * *

I grabbed another strip of beef jerky from the supply tent. I grimly took a large bite. My leg was throbbing from where the Hydra took a bite out of it. Caspian jogged over and sat next to me.

"What's new?" I asked

"Eh, not much. Jason is conscious," he replied.

"What happened to him?"

"Let's just say we came up with the water bubble idea after Jason left."

"Glad you thought about it though," I laughed.

"What happened with the two of you?"

"An Aphrodite girl charmspeaked him."

"Oh, that's too bad."

There was a clatter from behind one of the tents. Nico Di Angelo walked out.

"Hey, Angel," he said grimly.

"I told you not to call me that," I growled.

"Whatever. Anyway, have you seen New York? The place is a mess."

"Yeah, we've seen it," Caspian stated.

"Good, because I can't stay long. Just dropping by. Oh, and there's a package coming for you Caspian. It'll be here in a couple of days."

He grinned and disappeared.

"Is that normal?" Caspian questioned.

"No, no it's not."

Luna came bounding through the camp barking loudly. Everyone turned their attention to her. On her back there was a golden platter bearing an engraving of a laurel. On the platter there was a scroll sealed with red wax.

"That's not cliche at all," Elidi snorted.

The scroll unfurled itself and hovered over the platter. It began to read itself in a loud voice.

"Dear stupid and annoying demigods,

The Olympians have been overthrown by Gaea, and her forces have taken over well, Manhattan. Could you do your parents a solid and get rid of her?

Thanks,

The Olympians."

The scroll folded up and we all glanced at each other nervously. Hands materialized around the scroll. Joined by some arms. Tan, lean, and somewhat gangly arms. Then the rest of it appeared. Well, it was no other than the messenger of the gods himself. Hermes.

"Hey, kids," he smiled, "I'd love to chat, but when Olympus shuts down, I can get pretty busy!"

He quickly disappeared. Jason grabbed the scroll from Luna and glanced over it. Percy grabbed it from him.

"So now we know its Gaea that's causing this mess," Percy stated bluntly.

"Great," Hugh said sarcastically.

"Now what?" Elidi moaned, "Ten of us can't face a whole freaking army! And there's no way we can get anyone else into Manhattan."

I heard footsteps and Annabeth motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"It's Janus," Helen said.

"How do you know?" Hugh asked.

Sure enough, rounding the corner was the two headed god himself.

"Annabeth Chase. Are you ready to make a choice?"


	32. Chapter 32

**HI HI HI HI**

**I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT!  
I am now a Beta Reader, so if you would like me to Beta Read any of your stories, or just read them. I will!**

**Yeah. Give me all of your suggestions and comments for this story and possibly others.**

**THANKS  
YEAH  
AUTHOR'S NOTES **

**YEAH  
BYE  
TENNIE**

* * *

Janus' two heads laughed.

"Well then, Miss Chase, make your choice."

Janus made two doors appear on either side of him. One was orange. Clearly it was a door to camp half blood. The other door was purple. Camp Jupiter.

"Wait!" Hugh said.

"What?" Annabeth replied looking scared.

"Annabeth can't choose what camp we need to save."

"And why is that?"

"The boy is right," Hera said laughing. "It is part of the prophecy."

"Who said the camps or going to be destroyed in the first place?" Elidi questioned.

"Me. Gaea is coming and one of you can divert her forces. But you can only save on camp."

"Well that's stupid."

Hera shot Elidi a glare.

"Hugh, don't do anything irrational," Jason called out.

Hugh frowned at him.

"Look who's talking."

A nervous laughter ran through us. Janus grinned evilly. The door appeared to wink on and off in front of us.

"Time is running out," Hera hissed.

My vision went blank and once again I was in the disheveled throne room of Mount Olympus. Gaea was there. She laughed and I was dragged forward until I was inches away from her.

"So you think you can stop me?"

I struggled against the invisible bonds that held me.

"There are traitors amongst you child. They may not be mine, but they are traitors none the less."

I strained as hard as I could.

"Do you think that boy will make the right choice?"

She gazed into my eyes, seemingly peering into me.

"You doubt him. You should."

She laughed once more and my vision returned. My face must have been priceless because everyone was gawking at me.

"Sophia?" Veronitia asked. "Are you okay?"

My eyes widened as I recalled what Gaea had said.

"No."

I glanced at Hugh.

"Nothing was ever okay."

He looked at me puzzled.

"Choose, Hugh, and maybe you can save us all."

With that he reached out his hand, and stepped into the orange door. We watched him disappear into the familiar surrounding of camp half blood. Janus smiled and disappeared with Hera. I grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him over. I whispered into his ear.

"We need to talk."


	33. Chapter 33

**sorry if this is short. writer's block.**

* * *

I dragged Percy to the edge of our camp area, making sure that no one was following.

"Percy, we might have a traitor among us."

"What?" he asked, looking shocked.

I explained the horrifying vision I had experienced earlier.

"Wow, so what do we do?" he contemplated.

"Split up and partner up?" I suggested.

"I don't know how safe that is, Sophia. If someone is stuck with the traitor then they could be hurt or killed. I just- I just can't let that happen."

"Percy, I am worried too, but what else is there? I say we each stick out a day with our partner in the city "gathering supplies". Then at the end of the day we meet up back here."

"What if a group doesn't come back? How will we know what happened?"

"We just might need to take a risk."

"Sophia-," I silenced him.

"I know you aren't comfortable with this, but I'm not comfortable knowing that there is a traitor among us."

"But how can we even trust what Gaea says! She could be sabotaging us."

"Why would she lie about a sure way to defeat us?"

"Would you want to risk it Percy?"

"No," he grumbled.

"So there, we'll gather everyone and assign partners."

"Fine. I wonder how Hugh is doing. He chose us over his camp. People who he barely know!"

"Percy, we have to trust Hugh. He can't be the traitor if he chose to save our camp."

"Come on, Sophia. Let's gather everyone else."

We headed back into the center of camp.

"Alright," Percy boomed, "everyone grab a partner."

Caspian smiled slyly and grabbed my hand. Veronitia was with Helen, Jason was with Elidi,, and Percy was with Annabeth. Felicity stood glaring at us.

"Hello? Am I the odd man out?" she whined.

"Come on sis," I said, pulling her over into our group.

Caspian wore a slight frown. We all headed up the manhole cover, and up into the streets of New York City. Caspian smirked.

"Where would you like to go ?"

"Dylan's Candy! No! Macy's! No! Wait! Nevermind. You choose," Felicity rambled

"How about we go to Broadway?" Caspian suggested.

"You can satisfy your sugar craving and your shopping craving while looking at the wonderful scenery of all of the musicals."

"Sounds good," I said.

We walked down the block passing destroyed buildings, roads, and cars. There was a yellow taxi rolled on its side in the middle of the road. Felicity's eyes were wide as we passed a destroyed hotel and a barren park.

"This place creeps me out," I said.

"Me too. Caspian, how much further?" Felicity asked.

"Not far, we're almost there," was his terse, but warm reply.

I spotted a set of shattered theater lights and a banner reading Lion King. The inside of the building was dark, and the actual building was mostly intact. We continued down the street until we spotted a very large M&M World store. Complete with a giant, spinning, gold Elvis M&M. #M&Msrule #goldenelvis #NYC. Moving on. Felicity and I obviously wanted to get in there really badly. We turned to Caspian and he smiled. We carefully pushed through the shattered glass doors and came face to face with more M&Ms then I could ever dream of.


End file.
